Cold Blood
by AurelieBonhoffen
Summary: Gray thought that it would be like any other day, but he couldn't have been more wrong... Gray/Juvia/?/?, hint of Gavy
1. Prolouge

_"You sick bastard, you don't deserve the name human." I snarled, looking into the eyes I once saw sanctuary._

_"I told you she would be mine.", He smirked back_

_"You're sick. Why did you do this to her?", I growled, readying myself to fight._

_"If I don't get her, then no-one does.", He explained before firing his first attack. _

Gray's peaceful life ended when it happened. The day when Juvia was taken away from him. A love triangle so deadly, it makes your blood run cold.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Juvia's P.O.V.**__  
I walked out of Fairy Tail with a smile on my face, hair bobbing with every step. I opened the familiar door of home and stepped inside. I heard a noise from the kitchen and went to investigate._

"Long time, no see, Juvia.", I heard as I walked in. I glared.

"Go away. You're not wanted.", I told my unwanted guest.

He put on a face of mock horror,"You just stabbed me in the heart, Juvia.", He got up from the wooden chair he was sitting on and walked towards me. "But we both kow you want me." He wrapped his long fingers around my wrist.

"Go away. Juvia doesn't need you. Juvia never did. Now go.", I told him, looking into his eyes.

"I don't think so." He smirked, leaning closer and closer, keeping me pinned against a wall.

"Get away!", I yelled, pushing him off me and sprinting for the door. My only exit was blocked by a figure in the doorway.

"Now, now, Juvia. You're not normally this cold. What's wrong?", My guest smirked as he came closer and closer. "Did Gray do something to you?"

"He did nothing, it's you who's in the wrong.", I spat.

Before I could turn around, a gloved hand clamped down over my mouth and nose, blocking the supply of oxygen. I crumpled do the floor, losing consiousness.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**?'s P.O.V**

I smiled at Juvia's unconsious form, she was so beautiful, that's why I love her. Gray doesn't deserve a girl like her. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car, sliding her into the back seat. I noticed a flash of gold around her neck. I slipped my hands around a gold clasp and removed a gold chain. Dangling from the thin chain was a diamond, perfectly cut, obviously Gray cut the diamond, I couldn't mistake that workmanship.

I walked back inside and placed the necklace on the table, gem resting on the chain. I slipped a note underneath it's coiled metal and smiled, Gray's going to blow it when he finds out. I climbed back into the car, and sped off. "You're mine now." I whispered to Juvia, whose wrists had been bound behind her back. "And you're never going back." I stroked her hair as we drove away from Mangolia and towards home.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I walked to Juvia's house with a spring in my step, the box for the ring pressing against my leg. I was so excited, today was the day I planned to propose to Juvia. I knocked at her door, but was surprised when it swung open at my touch. I crept inside, walking past photos of us.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up the pendant on the table. She never took it off. Something happened to her? Where is she? Who did this? Why? A tear ran down my cheek as I thought of her smiling face this morning, beautiful and perfect, now she's gone. There was a note underneath it, I read it and more tears came flowing down my face. I slipped the necklace and note into my pocket as I walked back to the guild.

I pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail, earning stares. "He's supposed to be with Juvia.", Natsu muttered to Lucy who nodded."Wonder what happened."

"Hope they didn't fight.", Erza whispered.

"I think it's worse." Cana whispered to her.

"They broke up?" Lucy wondered.

"Seems worse.", Fried replied.

"What the hell is worse that that?", Evergreen snarled at him.

I spoke up,"Some son of a bitch taking her from right under our noses the night I was going to propose. That's what." The guild became silent. I stood in front of the bar, towering over master,"We need to find her."

"Are you sure it is as bad as it seems, Gray?", He asked smoothly.

"SHE COULD BE IN DANGER, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" I yelled, unable to believe my ears."If you won't do anything about this, I'll do it myself." I threw the piece of paper onto master's lap and walked away. I heard unfolding and someone gasp.

"Oh, no. Mirajane, please, read it out loud for the whole guild to hear." I turned to see Master giving the note to Mirajane, who unfolded it and began:

"Gray,

for some time now I have known you, and I hear you have found yourself someone to take Ur's place in your heart, a certain Juvia Loxar. I wonder though, does she mean anything to you at all? To prove that she does, I've set up a little challenge for you.

You have one week to find Juvia, or she stays with me forever. I do not kid, Gray, you should know that by now.

One week, or she's mine.

And that's all. Oh, Gray, I'm so sorry.", Mirajane walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug."We'll find her."

"Then we better leave now!" Natsu jumped up."Let's go find her!"

"Natsu, how the hell are we going to look all over Fiore in a week!", Lucy questioned.

"She was here this morning, they couldn't have gone far."

"Search the nearby cities, and the guilds too." Erza yelled, and soon the guild was empty.

"I'm going to Lamia Scale.", I said walking out the door,"I know someone there."

"Good luck! We'll send a message if she comes back." Mirajane called out.

"Yes, please."I told her. I rolled the chain through my fingers, thinking about her face. I hoped she was safe, at least. Please, please be alright.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is NOT connected to the other fairy tail fan fictions in any way, shape or form. Thankyou. Now enjoy XD**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I woke up on a soft bed in a dark room. There was wire around the only window, and that was letting little sunlight in. There was a steel band around my left wrist, and a thin chain led from that to the wall beside the bed. A quick tug told me it was stuck fast.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you.", My captor smiled from the oposite end of the room.

"What do you want from Juvia?", I asked, hoping this was all a dream.

"I want you to stay here with me.", He blushed, looking away, "But I can settle for revenge."

I gasped, realising what he was going to do, "Please, no, don't hurt Gray-sama."

""Gray-sama", you're adorable, Juvia, really. No wonder he can't resist you."

"Please, don't hurt him. He did nothing wrong. Please, leave him alone!", I begged, looking up into his eyes.

"He did do something wrong; he kept us apart, Juvia. He can't do it again.", My only company whispered into my ear as his palm held my cheek. "That's why I'm making sure he can't find you."

"No, NO!" I tore out of his ice-cold palm,"Juvia told you before and she'll tell you again; Juvia doesn't need or want you." I curled up into a ball and moved away from him. He just sat down next to me, putting his arms around me.

"Juvia." He began.

I glared at him,"Just go." He left the room and shut the door, locking it. The moment the door was locked, the chain on my hand disappeared. I rubbed the spot where the cuff was, the skin red. That was all just to protect him? A wizard like him, one who can stop all my attacks, needed protection? I frowned, how long was I going to be here for? Would I ever get out?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I walked through the doors of Lamia Scale the next day. I searched the room for the one person I still trusted. I spotted the white head of hair and headed towards it. "Lyon?", I asked the familiar guy.

"Gray, what are you doing here?", Lyon asked, his arms around his friend, Sherry. I met Lyon when I was taken in by Ur, an ice wizard who trained the two of us together. When she died, we went our separate ways, we've had a few recent jobs together, but that's all we saw of each other. He's like an older brother to me.

"Lyon," I started, sitting down next to my fellow student,"You're one of the few people I trust right now. I need you're help."

"What happened now? Dragon blow up the guild?", He chuckled.

"Somebody kidnapped Juvia.", I choked out," I have a week to find her. I can't lose her, Lyon. I love her so much, dammit. I was going to propose to her last night."

Lyon patted my shoulder,"Gray, smile dammit, do you think she would want you to mope around like this? We've gotta find her, come on." He stood up and gestured for me to follow, I didn't get up."Gray?"

"They're close to me, Lyon. What do I do? I couldn't hurt them, even though they took Juvia away from me. I'm not like that.", I explained, face in palms.

"You'll know, now c'mon, we're wasting time!", Lyon pulled me up and messed my hair, causing it to spike up.

"You bastard.", I joked, pushing him over. He laughed as he got back up.

"That's the Gray I know.", He smiled. I smiled back, Lyon's not that bad when he's happy. But why was he so happy, his brother in arms was going to propose to the girl of his dreams.

"Hang on, you aren't jealous of me and Juvia being together anymore?", I asked, looking at Lyon.

"Nope. I realised something, I only loved her as a friend, you get me?", He explained.

"Oh, right. Didn't seem that way.", I pointed out. He pushed me and I laughed as I got back up.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

I looked at Gray, he loves Juvia so much, it hurts to break it up. But I love Juvia, and I will do anything to keep her with me when we find her, even if it means fooling Gray she's safe.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

******Do you want to guess who ? is? Go ahead!**


	4. Chapter 3

******I'm doing some of this in the bad guy's view! EEEEEEEEEEEE! LOVES YA!**

******'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

******?'s P.O.V. (still keeping it a secret! :P)**

Juvia. Whenever I close my eyes I see her, her smile, memories of moments, memories that aren't mine. I wave my hand, and the illusion dissipates, revealing my true self, but the memories are still there. I punched the wall, what went wrong? I did everything Angel told me, but I own the ice wizard's memories like they're my own.

Dammit, they're so strong I was holding myself back from kissing her. Kissing her soft, smooth lips, her sighing my name, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I can't get attached to her, not after what I've planned. I've waited ten years for this moment, I can't lose it now.

I heard sobbing from inside the room i kept her in, why does it hurt so much to hear it? I can't remember a life without her, that's it, the memories are taking over my own. This needs to end soon, I wonder if the fly is going to figure it out. I smiled, maybe I should play along for a bit with the mage, break her, make her rely on me. Maybe, just maybe I could connect to that fly Gray and become him.

I waved my hands and chanted, and a searing pain went through my heart as I transformed. I gasped, collapsing onto my hands and knees. It wasn't this painful for the other one, that one from Lamia Scale. Memories flashed in my head, and a single tear fell down my face at one; it was the night I took the mage, and I was running through her house. I saw the necklace and read the note, a pang of pain went through my heart. I was feeling emotions now? Impossible, i couldn't.

I flicked through other memories of the ice mage's; Their first battle, she was an ex-Element 4, that's unexpected. When Juvia joined the guild, their first mission together, when they went to Edolas and saw their other selves, the S-Class exams. The last memory left me with a tool I could use; _she would die for him._

Suddenly, I didn't see my room anymore, I saw the city Lamia Scale was in. Someone called my name, and I looked left. The wizard I copied was looking at me, talking. I quickly closed my eyes and left his mind. I could see where he was now! I could use this to my advantage then, give him little hints to where I am, and have the final showdown right here.

I waved my hand, changing back to the Lamia Scale wizard. I looked in the mirror at my new looks; White, spiky hair. pale skin and black eyes. I quickly tried out his magic, another useful tool for this spell. I watched as an ice bird flew out the window and out of sight. When it was

gone, I opened the door.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I watched in anger as the cuff around my wrist materialised; Lyon was coming. He opened the door, his shocking white hair visible first.

"What do you want?", I spat, turning away.

"I was going to let you out, but if you are going to act that way -" He started

"What! You're going to let Juvia go?", I was shocked, based on what he did to me before, I thought I would be staying for a while, not a day. I turned to face him.

"I wouldn't say let go, I would put it as having more room to spread your legs.", he smirked,"Under my supervision of course." I glowered.

"No. Way. There is no way Juvia is going to be anywhere with you!", I yelled at him, looking away again.

"Don't be that way, Juvia. Why not try it for a day or so, and see how we go?", He offered, the chain detaching itself from the wall and lengthening, the end landing in his open palm. "Shall we?", He jestured to the open door. I got up and walked past him, not saying a word.

We walked in silence, and stopped in a garden beside a stone wall. "You might like it here, if you warm up to me.", He suggested.

I scoffed,"Juvia, warming up to you? Don't be ridiculous."

"What if I told you I had Gray?", I stopped. He had Gray-sama?

"No, you're bluffing!", I turned to face him,"You're not bluffing."

"Do you expect me to lie? I would not lie about something like that." I hid my face in my hands, shaking it.

"No, no, this isn't happening, it can't be. Please, don't hurt him." I moved my hands from my face to see Lyon surrounded in a purple haze. "Lyon?" The gas vanished, and the person I least expected stood before me.

"You.", I gasped, looking at the Mage.

"Me."

"But, you were-"

"Arrested, yes. But I am quite good at evading guards, my dear." He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. "Juvia, I will not hurt you."

I backed up into a wall, trapped like some animal,"Stay away. Keep away from Juvia."

MIdnight placed his left hand beside my head, his right winding the chain,"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm serious." His head was so close his hair touched mine, black on blue."I just want to know something." His right thumb brushed my cheek.

"Want to know what, Midnight?"

"Do you feel something?", His lips brushed my forehead,"Do you?"

"I only felt,"I began,"pure anger and hate because of what you did to Fairy Tail." I looked up at him, no remorse in my eyes.

"Really? Well then, I guess I have to show you how I feel.", He flicked his fingers, and the stone warped around my wrists.

"What?", I gasped, I had never seen anything like this.

"You like it? It's my magic, Juvia. I can warp time, space, light, objects, quite handy. It will be especially useful when I finish off Fairy Tail.", He smirked.

"No, please, don't, take me but leave everyone else alone.", I shaked at the thought of everyone dead, no Fairy Tail, no home, no Gray...

"I was hoping you would say that." Midnight's lips brushed past my cheek, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

****** CLIFFHANGER! XD I AM SO EVIL! :) Who saw that coming?**


	5. Chapter 4

**HIYAS! Long time no seeeeee! I need supports!**

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

I pulled Juvia closer to me, my face buried in her hair. "Juvia.", I whispered as my lips pressed against her neck. "I love you with all my heart, I feel like I know you, like I've known you for years. I don't want you getting caught up in this." ***Author's note: Yes, I know right now you're thinking, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? But be patient my friends :P* **

"Midnight, what are you talking about? The only reason Juvia knows who you are is because you almost killed Gray-sama. How do you know Juvia?", She pulled her hands out of the stone cuffs, and wrapped them around us, pulling my face away from her neck and made me look into her eyes, her blue, caring, kind eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.", I whispered, smiling on the inside. I look like some poor, scared guy without someone to love him! Just what I was looking for, a weakness in her.

She brushed the back of her hands on my cheek,"Tell, Juvia won't judge. he wants to hear your side of the story."

I pulled her towards a wooden bench sitting in the garden, separate from all the mayhem of the plants,"It started like this.."

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I sat and listened at Midnight's story, the sun setting on my first day here. I took it all in, the slavery at the Tower of Heaven, his family torn apart, his father releasing Nirvana. I kind of had a little pity for him, his life was torn apart, and torn again and it wasn't his fault, he thought it was right.

Midnight looked up at the sky,"It's getting late, we should get inside soon.", He helped me to my feet, how sweet, and led me back inside. I went to go inside the little room I was staying when Midnight grabbed my wrist."Juvia?"

"Yes?" I turned to look at him, what did he want?

He looked down at his feet, blushing,"Would you join me for dinner?" I laughed, and nodded. His face brightened up instantly. "That's great! Meet me here in half an hour." I smiled, and to add extra effect, I kissed his cheek. He blushed as I walked back into my room.

I am so sneaky, I can't believe I actually fooled him into thinking I trusted him. I am so awesome. I looked at a pile of blue on the bed. I picked it up and a river of flowing fabric opened onto the floor.

I gasped at the navy blue material, decorated with miniature flowers, the fabric flowed between my fingers. I smiled, how hard was Midnight going to try to convince me he was good? My thoughts were disrupted by a scream that caused my hart to leap into my throat; Gray-sama.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I stopped in the middle of the road, causing Lyon and Sherry to crash into me. "What the hell, Gray?", Lyon muttered, checking Sherry for and injuries."Warn us next time, we can't see in the dark!"

"I felt, wierd, like someone was in my head.", I explained, rubbing my temples.

"We need to find somewhere to stay, Lamia Scale's not withing walking distance anymore.", Sherry walked towards a small hotel. Lyon and I followed, but I soon fell onto my hands and knees as the feeling came again, this time much worse.

"GRAY!", Lyon came rushing back,"Gray, can you hear me!"

"I-I-I'm fine."I told him, the feeling messing up my mind."The feeling came back, that's all." I gasped as memories flickered in my mind, all of them about Juvia.

"What's happenening? GRAY!", Lyon yelled, shaking my shoulder.

"They're, they're looking at my memories, they're looking at everything, but, but, how?", I gasped, feeling suddenly exposed.

"Gray, Lyon, we need to leave now.", Sherry helped me up and let me lean on her as we walked to the hotel. We walked upstairs to the room, and I quickly escaped to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, my face was whiter than usual, making my eyes appear black. My forehead was wet with sweat, making my jet-black hair stick to my forehead.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom,"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if anything happens, ok?', Lyon and Sherry nodded in agreement, continuing their hushed conversation.

I slid into the covers of the bed, anxiously awaiting the pain again. It came on suddenly, hurting much more than before, like it would kill me. I hid my face in the pillow to stop myself from screaming, but I blacked out before I could. Well, how do I explain it, I switched bodies.

I saw with different eyes, ones that looked upon a wooden door. The door began to open, and there stood Juvia. Her hair was curled and up in a loose bun, and her dress flowed like a river around her body, hugging her figure. She smiled and accepted the arm my host body offered. What did they do to her? Did she forget me?

My host said something, and Juvia laughed. Agony filled my chest, could she forget me? Did she not know the meaning of the mark on her left thigh? Did she still have the Fairy Tail emblem? I watched helplessly as the body I was in chatted up the girl of my dreams, making her laugh almost all the time. They laughed, ate, and talked, unfortunately I could not hear.

My body got up, and pulled Juvia to her feet. She placed her left hand in his, and her right on his shoulder. My body placed his right hand in hers and their left on her waist. I flared up in anger as they began to dance.

They danced before stopping in front of a window. I could make out the lights of a small town, and in the distance, I saw the faint shape of the Fairy Tail emblem. She was there all along! The host's head turned to look at Juvia, who was talking. She looked scared and afraid. My body waved a hand around, covering my vision with purple smoke. When it faded all I saw was Juvia with a shocked expression.

"But, but how...", She whispered, I could hear now.

"It's my magic, Juvia, I told you already.", I heard her captor speak, but that was my voice, wasn't it?

"You didn't say you could become Gray-sama.", She whispered, stepping back. Become me? As in,. change bodies, voice and mind? Holy shit, was this guy becoming me?

"Did I have to tell you?", He took a step forward. The sun was beginning to rise, bathing the room in golden light.

"But, but, Juvia trusted you!", Tears began falling down her face. She backed up to a wall, trapped and scared.

"And? Is that supposed to mean anything to you?", He placed his hand next to Juvia's head, blocking her only escape. "Want to know something, Juvia? Gray's been watching us ever since you walked out of your room." Juvia looked into my eyes, my actuall eyes, and I saw the pain she held.

"Gray-sama..." She whispered before the connection cut off.

My eyes bolted open to the hotel room I fell asleep in. I jumped out of bed and raced through the door to where Lyon and Sherry were talking. "We need to go to Magnolia, now."

"Why the hell are we going to do that?", Lyon snapped, still half asleep.

"Juvia's there."

"What!", He said,"How in the hell do you know that?"

"The person who kidnapped her, they've been pretending to be me. The pain I felt before, they were accessing my memories and thoughts of her. I have some sort of link with them now.", I explained.

"And that is great because?", Sherry yawned.

"I. Now. Know. Where. She Is." I stated, grinding my teeth together, how thick are they? Realisation flashed across their faces, FINALLY got through to them.

"What are we waiting for?, let's go!", Lyon jumped up and pulled Sherry out the door. I stood there, thinking about what I saw. Whichever son of a bitch did this, they will pay.

#############################################################################

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"HOW COULD YOU! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF HUMAN!", Tears were running down my face, red after what just happened.

"What, aren't I a good kisser?", Midnight whispered into my ear before planting more kisses along my cheekbones.

#############################################################################

**OH EM GEE! MIDNIGHT KISSED JUVIA! OH MY GEOSH! I WAS LIKE *Should I write this? Meh, I'm the author, I can do whatever the hell I want!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! YOu know what to do XD**

**###################****###################****###################****###################**

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

"GRAY! WHAT THE HELL!", I yelled as I attempted to catch up to my fellow ice wizard. He was sprinting ahead, showing no sign of slowing down. "Shit!", I gasped as a searing pain went through my side. How he kept on running for hours without stopping, I do not know.

"Wait up, Lyon.", I turned and saw Sherry collapse, almost passing out from the pain in her feet, she had sprained her ankle earlier. I walked back over to her and, ignoring the searing pain in my feet and side, carried her to Gray, who had stopped to wait for us.

"What's with her?", He asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him.

"Not everyone can run between towns and not stop, Gray.", He lifted his hands up in response. Sherry groaned in my arms, turning to face me. She was pale and sweaty, her hot pink hair stuck to her forehead. I smiled as she murmured my name. I looked up and Gray was smirking. "What?"

"Nothing.", He said innocently, walking towards Magnolia.

"It's your fault she's like this.", I scolded,"You wouldn't wait for a car to be ready."

"Not my fault I'm impatient, that rubs off people onto others." Damn, got stuck in that one. I knew I was impatient, but still. I didn't go running for hours non-stop, not like him. "Look, we're here now, stop whining." I looked up and he was right, we were right in front of Fairy Tail. the giant building loomed over us, making me feel tiny. Gray pushed open the doors, revealing a sight I really didn't want to see.

The guild members were lying down, all sporting som sort of injury; some had a cut, others weren't so lucky. "What the hell?", I whispered, the words barely leaving my lips. I looked at the bue-haired girl darting between everyone, healing them with her magic; Wendy. She turned to face us, and smiled.

"GRAY! YOU'RE OKAY!", She almost tackled him to the ground when she went to hug him."We were worried you got hurt!", When I looked at her face closely, it was plain she had been through alot.

"What happened?", I asked the dragon slayer, Sherry beginning to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered opened, and she began to look around. When she realised where she was, she yelped and jumped out of my arms. I was surpried she could still stand, let alone stay standing. I looked at her as her face turned 15 different shades of red.

"We were attacked. Just after you left, Oracion Seis came. Well, most of them, Brain, Angel, Racer and Cobra. Brain fought Erza, she beat him. Angel was defeated by Lucy and Natsu. Racer was taken out by the Raijinshuu and the Take Over siblings."She told us. I know why Racer was so hard to defeat, his magic makes a person's sense of time change, and it's really hard to beat if you don't know what to do."Cobra was kind of weak, even Happy could beat him, not that he fought.", She giggled."I guess not having Cubelios with him was hard."

"I wonder where the snake went.", I muttered, earning a smirk from Gray.

"See the new girl, Kitana?", He pointed to a purple-haired waitress darting around like Wendy was doing a few moments ago."She's the snake." WHAAAAAAAAAT!

"What the hell?", Sherry whispered

"How is that possible?", I added. Gray shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Again! Sorry, gotta go. Kitana's trying to sneak away to Cobra again, I think she's made the connection.", Wendy muttered as she walked over to the waitress who was trying to slip away.

"They kept Cobra here?", Sherry lokked at me, I shrugged in response.

"I'll look for Master, tell him we're fine. Lyon, find Happy, Erza and Carla. Sherry, look for Lucy and Natsu.", Gray suggested. I nodded as he walked off. I quickly scanned the room, looking for the Exceeds and the S-Class mage. I quickly spotted them sitting in a corner and I quickly walked over to them.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?", Erza asked, her scarlet hair brushing her bandaged arm. I eyed the wound and she told me,"It's nothing. Brain just got a lucky hit, that's all."

"Lucky hit my butt, Erza. You took it for me.", Happy said, patting her arm with his paw, which was bandaged. The wizard patted his blue head, making him smile.

"He's right, Erza. If you didn't take the blast, he would be Happy steak.", Carla added, her head resting on her arms. Her right wing was bandaged at the end, she must have gotten some of the blast.

"STEAK! WHERE!" Happy yelled, jumping up and looking around. I laughed, he was so thick sometimes. I composed myself, I was here for a reason, and I had to get these three to help Gray.

"i have a favor to ask.", I slid next to Erza, who shuffled over to make room for me."Gray came to Lamia Scale yesterday asking for my help to find Juvia. Yesterday afternoon someone hacked into his mind -" I started.

"How exactly do you hack a mind?", Carla asked, the topic grabbing her attention.

"I don't know, I didn't do it! Now stop interupting and let me continue. Someone hacked his mind, and used his memories to fool Juvia. He has some sort of connection with them, it's wierd. He said she was being kept near here, he saw the guild through the window. It's nuts, I know, I didn't believe it myself when he told me."I finished, just as Sherry arrived with Natsu and Lucy. The fire Dragon slayer had a bandage wrapped around his lower torso, and Lucy had a bandage on her cheek. "Did you hear what I just said?", I asked the pair.

"Sherry told us.", Lucy said, sitting opposite us."You sure it's true?"

"It's the only hope we got.", Gray said from behind us, surprising me."I got permission from Master, when we're all up to it, we leave."

"I'm ready now!", Natsu yelled, fire on his fists.

Erza hit him,"Calm down, Natsu! We can't just barge up there and break the door down!"

"Actually, that's what we're going to do.", Gray said, earining shocked stares from everyone. "They won't expect it. They'll expect us to come in all organised, not like Natsu."

"Yea- HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU ICE PERVERT!", Natsu yelled.

**###################****###################****###################****###################**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

My fingers glided over the piano's keys, comforted by the familiar sound as I played a song:

_He left a card and a bar of soap with _  
_scrubbing brush next to a note,_  
_That said "use these down to your bones"._  
_And before I knew I had shiny skin and_  
_it felt easy being clean like him,_  
_I thought "this one knows better than I do"_

_A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle_  
_He tried to cut me so I'd fit_

_And doesn't that sound familiar?_  
_Doesn't that hit too close to home?_  
_Doesn't that make you shiver; the way things could've gone?_  
_And doesn't it feel peculiar that everyone wants a little more.  
__So that I do remember to never go that far,  
__Could you leave me with a scar ah-ah?_

_So the next one came with a bag of treats,_  
_She smelled like sugar and spoke like the sea_  
_She told me don't, trust them trust me._  
_Then she pulled at my stitches one by one,_  
_Looked at my insides clicking her tongue,_

_And said "This will all have to come undone"._

_A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle,_  
_She tried to blunt me so I'd fit._

_And doesn't that sound familiar?_  
_Doesn't that hit too close to home?_  
_Doesn't that make you shiver;_  
_the way things could have gone?_  
_And doesn't it feel peculiar, _  
_that everyone wants a little more?_  
_So that I do remember to never go that far,_  
_Could you leave me with a scar?_

_I think I realized just in time,_  
_about my old self was hard to find._  
_You can bathe me in your finest wine but I'll never give you mine._  
_'Cos I'm a little bit tired of fearing that_  
_I'll be the bad fruit nobody buys,_  
_Tell me, did you think we'd all dream the same?_

_And doesn't that sound familiar?_  
_Doesn't that hit too close to home?_  
_Doesn't that make you shiver;_  
_the way things could have gone?_  
_And doesn't it feel peculiar _  
_that everyone wants a little more?_  
_so that I do remember to never go that far,_  
_Could you leave me with a scar?_  
_could you leave me with a scar? ah-ah-ah._

_could you leave me with a scar_

"That's amazing, I didn't know you could sing.", Midnight said from the doorway. He walked towards me, no fear on his face. His pale hand brushed the mahogany of the piano, coming closer to mine.

"Buzz off, Midnight.", I warned, slowly turning my body to water. He eyed my sudden change of matter, and took a few steps back.

"I just came to tell you something about your precious guild.", He muttered.

"What is it?", My fingers clenched, waiting for the worst.

"Gray wasn't there."

"What?"

"Gray. Wasn't. There."

"How do you know?"

"I attacked the guild."

"You, you didn't!" I jumped up, fury coursing throuh my veins.

"I didn't, the rest of Oracion Seis did."

"Leave."

"I think I'm the one ordering-"

"LEAVE!", I shot a turrent of boiling water at him, he ducked and left. I slumped down on the piano, he hurt my family. I can't believe it, I actually trusted him, I feel so stupid. I hit my fist on the piano, causing the wood to creak.

"Juvia.", I heard someone whisper my name, and I turned to look behind me. And I did not expect the person i saw.

"LAXUS!"

**#############################################################################**

**OOOOOOOOOOO O_O How did he get there? What is he doing there? Find out next time!**

**BTW! Song: Scar by Missy Higgins, great piece, I love it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEEEEEEEY! I have something BIIIG planned! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**########################################################################**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Laxus, what are you doing here?", I quickly lowered my voice so Midnight couldn't hear me. I crept towards the open window and looked at the dragon slayer's face.

"We came looking for you.", he explained, winking.

"We?", I looked out of the window and below the window frame. I smiled at the four other wizards assembled below; Freed, a rune master, Bixlow, a powerful, yet extremely perverted wizard. Beside them was Evergreen, a mage who's eyes turned people to stone. My eyes darted to the blue-haired wizard who looked out of place,"LEVY!". It felt much better seeing someone I know there. She waved up to me, smiling.

"She didn't look that happy when she saw me,"Bixlow muttered.

"JUVIA! WE'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!", Levy yelled, bouncing up and down."Freed, gimmie a lift." The Solid Script wizard jumped on his shoulders, Freed swore at her sudden weight on his shoulders, and, using them as a springboard, grabbed the windowsill."How are you? Have they done anything to you? Who did this?"

"Juvia is fine, Midnight did this.", I told her, smiling.

"You didn't answer my other question, Juvia. What did he do to you?", Levy had a rare serious moment, looking right at me.

"He, he, um, he...", I faded off.

"Did he hurt you, Juvia?", Evergreen appeared out of nowhere, her faery wings sprouted.

"Sort of, well, yes.", I sighed, my head resting on my hands.

"What the hell did he do?", Freed used his runes to lift him and Bixlow to the three-storey window.

"He, he kissed Juvia, and told Juvia he loved her.", I looked at the five wizards who had suddenly lost the capability of talking and blinking.

"What. The. Hell?", Levy whispered, recovering first.

"That was-", Bixlow started.

"Crazy.", Freed finished his sentence.

"You can say that again.", Laxus nodded. "Well, c'mon, climb out, and we'll leave."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Laxus." Evergreen threw a stone at the open window. The second it touched the inside of the window, the smooth rock disintegrated."The sick bastard put runes around the place, only certain people get in or out."

"Good thing we have Levy and Freed, eh?", Bixlow smiled, his Fairy Tail mark on his tongue visible. *Author's Note: YES I FIND IT CREEPY THAT HIS MARK IS ON HIS TOUNGE!*

"It's not as simple as that. It's got at least three layers on it, about a day each layer, and that's Levy and I working all day and night at the same time.", Freed frowned, scanning the now-visible wall of runes. He lightly touched it and received a small electric shock, making his green hair stand on end. He quickly brushed it down.

"You saying you can't crack it?", Laxus asked, looking at the Raijinshuu member.

"He can, Laxus, it will just take time.", Levy scolded, softly hitting him on the shoulder.

"We don't have time! Gray and the others will be here any day now and -", Laxus yelled.

"Gray-sama's coming? No, NO! HE CAN'T COME! He'll get hurt!", I collapsed onto my knees, sobbing."Juvia won't let him."

"Juvia, Gray wants you back, dammit, he'll set the whole guild on this place if it will bring you back. Everyone, Master and Gildarts included.", Laxus told me. I looked up at the blonde Dragon Slayer. The honesty in his eyes was unmistakeable.

"Juvia doesn't want any of her family getting hurt.", I whispered, looking away.

"Juvia", Levy whined"Gray wants you, he needs you, he was going to-"

"DON'T TELL HER!", Evergreen hit her on the head, making Levy almost lose her grip on the wooden ledge. Freed caught her with a platform, which moved to one side of the window.

"Don't tell Juvia what?", I raised my eyebrow at the five, who suddenly became quiet.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now do you want to get out of here or not?", Freed and Levy began working on the wall, sending occasional sparks of electricity in the air. I heard footsteps from the hallway, and whipped my head to face the five.

"Hurry! If Midnight catches you you're dead.", I whispered, watching them hide. As the door creaked open, I turned to face the Dark Guild member.

"I thought I heard voices. Is there something you're not telling me, Juvia dearest?", Midnight walked over to me, not caring at all about my personal space. "Hm?", Midnight planted a kiss on my cheek, hand brushing my jawbone, and stepped back, waiting for my reaction. I swallowed my instinct of punching him in the face, and stood there. "I guess I need to persuade you more.", he whispered before his lips took mine. I stood there, nails digging into the wall, waiting for it to end. After a long, hard moment, it did.

"Damn you, Midnight, damn you to the fiery pits of hell.", I snarled when he stopped kissing me.

"Only if you come with me."

"Damn pervert.", I whispered.

"Pervert? Compared to your little friends outside, I'm nothing.", He smirked, closing his hand into a fist. I paled as screams echoed through the open window *Author's Note; YES THERE IS ALOT OF WINDOW! It's always portrayed in a romantic sense, so i wanna mix it up a bit!*

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing wrong!", I protested, pushing him off me. I looked out the window to see the five Fairy Tail mages walking away, their still-smoking figures giving away their location. Levy could barely stand, and was leaning on Freed for support. Evergreen was helping Laxus stand along with Bixlow.

"DAMN YOU MIDNIGHT!", I swung around and threw one of my spells at him,"WATER LOCK!" I stared as Midnight quickly changed his form, and froze the water, causing it to fall on the floor.."WATER SLICER!"

"Ice Make: Shield!" It continued like this for a few minutes before Midnight spoke up,"You can't beat me, Juvia." I was on my hands and knees, panting,"I know the counterattack to all your moves. You. Can't. Beat. Me.", He knelt in front of me, and pulled my face up.

"Then *wheeze* what was the *pant* point of Juvia *fast breathing* fighting?", Midnight slowly pulled me closer, our lips almost touching.

"So that you couldn't resist." Midnight's lips stole mine for the second time that day, but there was a more animalistic way to how he kissed me this time. It was as if he was the hunter, and I was the hunted, him the leader, me the weakling. I pushed against his chest with all my strength, but he took it for something else.

He pulled me closer, chests touching, and moved his lips from my mouth to my cheek, leaving a trail of kisses along my jawbone.

**#############################################################################**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

The doors of the guild burst open, sending the smell of burning clothes throughout the guild. We all turned and gaped at the five izards standing there, burns covering every inch of their body.

"LEVY!", Gajeel snapped out of the trance first, running through the guild to the tiny mage, who had to use him for support."Who, who did this to you?"

"Midnight, he *cough* did this.*Splutter* We went to save *pant*Juvia but there were *wheeze* runes that would take *fast breathing* ages to break and we got *voice fades to a whisper* caught.", Levy collapsed in the Dragon slayer's arms, giving in to her wounds. While they were being taken to the infirmary, Gajeel stood on a table, treatening to break it.

"LISTEN UP! Someone is threatening our family, who know's who could get hurt next? We have to fight NOW!", The rest of the guild cheered in agreement."We take them on at the source!", He faced me,"Think you can lead us there, Gray?"

I was about to say yes when Evergreen burst out of the infirmary, she must have gotten hurt the least,"GRAY! IF YOU GO THERE, SHE WILL NEVER FORGIVE HERSELF IF YOU GOT HURT! DAMMIT, SHE'S EVEN PUTTING UP WITH WHAT HE'S DOING TO HER SO YOU CAN BE SAFE!"

"What is he doing to her?"

"Don't do anything, you promise?"

"I promise."

"He kissed her."

"What?"

"He. Kissed. Her."

"WHAT! That stinking sone of a bitch kissed her? Just, give me a minuite." I pushed my way outside of the guild and walked away from Magnolia. When I was far away I opened the gates of hell, if hell was full of ice.

**#############################################################################**

**Yeah, that's the way the cookie crumbles around here, sorry Gray. Put your hand up if you hate Midnight! Um 1, 2, , um,yeah, the whole world, Leonardo Da Vinci put his hand up over there, so everyone does now, even the dead. WHOA is he that bad O_o BYE FOR NOW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Allo people! The latest chappy is here! Enjoy!**

**########################################################################**

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

I looked at Juvia, curled up in a ball at the far corner of the room. I'm glad that I didn't connect with Gray this time, that was a moment between Juvia and I only. I swiftly left the room, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Midnight.", I turned and looked into the eyes of my fellow member, Racer."I'm beginning to worry about the point of this. I believe the goal has changed."

"Changed?", I raised my eyebrows."Follow me, we'll talk privately, she might hear.", I led Racer to my study, where I sat at my desk, tracing the engraving with my finger.

"I believe that we've lost sight of our goal.", He restated, standing in front of me.

"Explain."

"I believe our goal has changed from the original destruction of the flies to, *cough* the girl."

"Come again?"

Racer stood up straighter,"I believe we have lost our path, and have taken a new one heading in a different direction." I looked up at the wizard, who stiffened at my gaze. One quick flick of my hand and Racer was on his knees, choking. I wound the material tighter and tighter, only stopping when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stopped struggling. I released my magic, and watched as his body fell to the floor, empty.

"You would have gotten in the way of my true plans, Racer. It was necessary.", I said to his lifeless body, smiling.

"Midnight, what have you done?", I looked up and saw Brain standing in the doorframe, his eyes wide.

"He would have messed with my plans.", I stated, my voice unfazed.

"Midnight, he was simply asking a question. But because of what you've just done, I'm beginning to think that you've become connected to the fly.", My father raised his eyebrows, pryingly.

"Her name is Juvia, Father. Is it too much to ask, you saying her name and not that degrading stereotype?", I snarled."Do not cross me, I am much more powerful than you, and we both know it."

"Midnight, stop this. It is all going to your head, all this stress. Let me take over."

"NO!", I flicked my hands, and material began wrapping around his throat,"I can do this, I'll show you. You've always degraded me, put me down. Now, is the time that I take charge, I call the shots.", My tone did not change once, not when my father attempted to pull at his bonds, not when he gasped my name, not when he died. I stepped over his body and walked to the door, closing it. Angel will find it soon enough.

I waited outside in the garden, watching the fish swimming in the crystal clear pond, life so simple, so easy. I gazed at the cherry blossom trees, constantly waiting for Angel's scream, and just as the sun set, it came. Piercing the silent afternoon, one that could send shivers down a person's spine.

"MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!", Angel's shrill voice rang though the house, impossible to ignore.

"Angel, I'm out here.", I called. Her white hair appeared, followed by her relieved face. Why was she so happy to see me?

"Midnight, you're alive.", She whispered, running to my side. She wrapped her arms around my torso,"I thought you were dead."

I pulled her beside me and decided to play dumb,"Dead?"

"You're father and Racer are dead in your study. I'm worried, what if it's the girl?"

"She could never hurt us.", I said, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"How do you know?", She looked into my eyes,"Midnight, is something wrong?"

"I need you to do me a favor.", I leaned in and whispered into her ear what I wanted her to do.

"What, I don't understand, how will that help us? No, I won't do it.", Angel looked confused.

"You will.", I whispered into her ear,"I killed Racer and my Father."She began to pull away, but not before the stone of the bench wrapped around her wrists.

"No, you didn't. You didn't, you wouldn't!", Tears fell down her face as the stone wrapped around her legs.

"There are things you do not know about me, Angel."

"What did that fly do to you? Do you remember what happened in our cell, Midnight? Remember that night? You said you would never leave me here to fend for myself, and you're doing it now. You said you would always be here to protect me and our son!", The stone was up to her neck, winding it's way up her bare skin. I halted it for a moment, surprised at how daring she was.

"What? You have the guts to say that when I control whether you see the sun again? I think you need a little more obedience training.", I smirked, making the stone grow tighter and tighter around her chest. My ears picked up the sound of her bones crumbling, nothing compared to the brute strength of the granite that was being pressed against them.

"Just kill me now, get it over and done with.", Angel gasped, the sound of a rib cracking pierced the night.

"I'm not going to kill you, Angel. I have something better in mind. Do what I asked, and I'll let you live, agreed?"

"Fine, I'll pretend to be the girl.", She sighed, wincing. I slowly melted the stone away, revealing her bruised skin. A rib was partially exposed, and her right arm was crushed, fingers bent unnaturally. Her left leg was fractured in several places, and some of the knee was visible. She quickly wrapped her good arm around her chest, trying to stop the enormous amount of blood flowing from her wound.

"It won't help, Angel.", I told her, looking into her eyes. They were full of pity, not hate, not anger, pity, of all things.

"I can do this, and you should know. I've always been tough.", She pushed against the rib, sliding it back into position. She did the same with her knee, pressing on it until it clicked back into position, not flinching at the pain.

"And you are as tough as you are stubborn. You will be lucky to last the next two days, Angel.", I warned, getting up and walking away, leaving her there slumped on the bench.

##########################################################################

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I walked back into the guild, empty of almost all my magic. I had to let the anger out somehow. When I walked back in, everyone flinched, including Erza, wait, Erza_ flinched_?, Holy shit, was I that scary?

"G-G-G-G-G-Gray, you ready?", Elfman stammered, slightly shaking. I nodded.

"Mira, you coming? We need you.", I asked the white-haired Take Over mage, who shook her head.

"I'm needed here. Sorry.", She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Mira-nee, I can look after the Raijinshuu and Levy, don't worry.", Lisanna piped up, nodding."You go." *Author's note, -Nee is the suffix added for older sisters. Sorry for using Japanese!*

"You sure?", Mirajane asked her younger sister, who nodded enthusiastiacly,"Alright then, I'm go-"

"WAIT! Don't go just yet!", Kinana burst out of a door at the end of the guild, and i remembered that that was where Cobra was being held."Cobra has something to tell you." I looked up at the New Generation Dragon Slayer.

"What, punk?", I snarled, my body aching to fight. Natsu tensed beside me, remembering their fight.

"Your job will be easy, you only need to fight two, and one is not willing. Racer and Brain are dead, and Angel does not want to fight.", He said, his gaze on Kinana, who blushed."Midnight's lost it."

"You can hear their thought from here?", Lucy asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm attuned to their voices and scent, of course I can hear them.", He muttered.

"Cobra.", The master warned, folded up on the bar beside Lisanna.

"Well, Cobra, seems your alliances have turned.", Max raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"It's the second time they've diched me. I do not forget that.", His eyes narrowed.

"Well then, come fight, fight for your life, fight for your identity, fight for your rights as a member of their guild, fight with us.", Natsu smiled, holding out his hand.

Cobra shook Natsu's hand,"I'm fighting as a member of Fairy Tail, stupid.", He smirked as he showed us the deep purple mark on his back. "What are we waiting for, christmas? Let's kick their sorry asses." The guild roared in agreement, charging out of the doors and heading for the location that Laxus directed us to.

Midnight is gonna get a beating from us, I'm gonna eat him so bad he won't know his own name.

########################################################################

**GO GRAY! GO BEAT HIM! GO! Sorry, I fangirl at my own story XD Lame...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ah, You're coming back for more? Wow, you guys are tough. I gave this an extra dose of Fairy Tail!**

**########################################################################**

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

It's been a day since I had a "talk" with Angel, and I've been waiting for Fairy Tail to arrive.

I watched from the window as the light became brighter and brighter, the guild in question moving closer and closer. I could even make out some of the faces of the people I fought: Salamander, Wendy, The Titania, that stellar mage Lucy, and, leading the pack, Gray and Lyon and _Cobra! _Holy shit, he's with them. It looks like I'm going to need Angel sooner than I thought. I smiled at the thought, Angel, bashed and bruised, pretending to be Juvia, Gray would be torn apart if she was killed before his very eyes...

**########################################################################**

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

"Let's go! We're almost there! Move it!", I yelled, leading everyone on towards Oracion Seis' base. The huge mansion loomed over us, I had no idea how they missed it in the first place. This little baby was on the outskirts of Magnolia, and it looks good. It took us a day to get there, but who cares, we were pissed, and a pissed Fairy Tail is something you DO NOT want to cross.

"Ready?", Gray yelled from beside me the moment we reached the runes. "NOW!

"AYE SIR!", Fairy Tail roared, attacking the runes will everything they had. The Take Over siblings were going all out on the barrier, attacking it with everything they had, as in, Animal Soul, Beast Soul, and the completely-scary-yet-somehow-still-good-looking Satan Soul.

I could see Gajeel attacking the runes with everything he had, fueled by the fury of Levy getting hurt, I was glad I was standing behind him.

"GRAY!", I heard Lucy shout, and I watched in horror as Gray fell, down from whatever-the-floating-things-in-the-sky-which-had-bombs-were, and _through the barrier._

**########################################################################**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I looked out at my companions still outside the barrier. Lucy, Natsu, Erzaand Happy just stopped and gaped. Lyon slowly inched his hand towards the runes, and grinned as his fingers, then hand, then arm, then body slid through. I watched as Natsu tried, only to receive an electric shock, which helped reveal the runes.

"Only those taught in the name of Ur may pass", Lyon read, scowling. "Only we could get through, but why?"

"If he's pretending to be me, he could be you as well. He must have done us both, as he knows our weaknesses.", I told him, he nodded at my explanation and ran to the door. Before I stepped in, I shouted,"KEEP GOING! TEAR THAT BARRIER DOWN!"

"AYE SIR!" Fairy Tail's answer was still ringing in my ears when I shut the door behind me.

"You take left, I'll take right.", Lyon said, sprinting up a staircase. I watched his white head of hair disappear before I went up the marble steps in front of me. No sooner had I reached the top of the stairs did I see Juvia, unconscious in an ice cage. There were magic ban bracelets around her wrists and ankles, below the chains that held her. Her clothes were torn, barely holding on to her battered figure.

"Juvia.", I whispered as I shattered the ice with a hammer. I pulled her close and rested my ear against her chest, listening for the sound of her heartbeat. Sure enough, it was there, strong and steady.

"She's lucky you came, Gray.", I looked up and saw myself, like I expected.

"Midnight.", I growled, my arms drawing Juvia closer to me.

"Hello, Gray.", Midnight changed from me to Lyon quicker than you could blink.

"You sick bastard, you don't deserve the name human." I snarled, looking into the eyes I once saw sanctuary.

"I told you she would be mine.", He smirked back. Mine? No, he didn't actually love her, did he?

"You're sick. Why did you do this to her?", I growled, readying myself to fight.

"If I don't get her, then no-one does.", He explained before firing his first attack. I quickly rolled, pulling Juvia with me.

"Juvia, Juvia, wake up. C'mon wake up.", I whispered, using my body to shield her from Midnight's attacks.

"GRAY!", I heard Lyon yell. "Damn you, taking Juvia. I'll kill you myself!", Is he the real Lyon? I couldn't tell. I snuck a peek and saw two Lyons battling it out in the randomest battle ever to face the earth.

"Wha- What happened?", Juvia's eyes fluttered open, perfect blue orbs.

"Juvia, you're ok.", I quickly broke the chains and magic ban bracelets.

"What are you doing here? You need to go. Midnight'll kill you.", Fear filled her perfect face, and her hand brushed my cheek, wiping away a tear that managed to find it's way out.

"I'm taking you with me, ok? Now let's get out of here.", I was about to pull her up when a blast took out the wall we were next to, the wind from the blast sent Juvia toppling over the edge. "JUVIA!", I quickly grabbed her hand before she hit the ground. "Don't let go!"

Behind me, Lyon swore as he took a direct hit. I heard him tumble and land just in my line of vision. Midnight was in front of him, normal body now, and was wrapping fabric around his wrists and ankles, making him unable to use any of his magic. Lyon paled as a loose strand wrapped itself around his neck.

"Go help him!", Juvia yelled from below me as I tried to pull her up.

"No way am I letting go!", I tightened my grip around her wrists to prove my point.

"Then I'll choose for you.", I felt her fingers unwrap from my wrists, and felt her nails dig into my skin. She was trying to get me to let go from the pain.

"I'm not that weak, Juvia!", I watched as blood trickled down my wrists and onto her arms, red on white. The pain was immense, but I wasn't going to let go.

"Gray! Anytime soon!", Lyon gasped as Midnight slowly choked him.

"Let go Gray!", I watched in horror as Juvia tore her wrists out of my grasp, and fell,

down,

down,

down.

and hit the ground, three storeys below.

"Juvia!", A single tear fell down my cheek, the only tear before pure hatred hit me. I slowly stood up and hit Midnight from behind, sending him flying across the room, which made him lose his connection with the cloth that was killing Lyon. The mage in question slowly got up and walked over to me.

"We finish him off."

"Nothing left.", I agreed.

"Not a hair."

"For Juvia.", Lyon's face froze in shock. I watched as it soaked in, how we were so close, but we weren't close enough.

"Ready?", He asked after a few moments, taking his shirt off.

"Ready.", I nodded, doing the same.

"NOW!", Midnight was buried in a hail of Ice, nobody could bust out of it. I grinned as his body froze with the ice, and shattered into tiny fragments. No sooner had the ice shattered was I running down the stairs, towards where Juvia lay, crumpled and broken.

"Juvia, Juvia, can you hear me?", I was hesiant to touch her, scared I would break something.

"Why do you call me that, you damn fly?", She growled, opening her eyes. They weren't blue anymore, but a dark, cruel black. "I told you to let me go, to help him. But, you killed him. And I thought I could trust you." I stared as Juvia faded away, and I soon was looking at the broken body of Angel.

"Gray, I don't think we killed Midnight.", Lyon's voice erupted from the third storey."Did you know he could bring poeple back to life, we killed Racer, somehow."

"He might have been controlling his muscles from afar, but, if Angel's here, and Racer's up there, where's Midnight and Juvia?", I whispered.

Angel put her palm on my face,"Find Midnight, tell him that I love him, that we love him.", her other hand fluttered to her stomach. No way, she was pregnant?"Maybe, if we had joined a light guild, like Fairy Tail, we might have been able to be together.", She whispered as her body gave in to it's wounds, and her lungs slowed, releasing her final breath.

The ground began to shake, and I looked up to see Lyon running out of a crumbling building. "RUN! We need to leave NOW!", he grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside of the runes.

"GRAY-SAMA!" I couldn't mistake that voice, Juvia was still in there

"JUVIA! WHERE ARE YOU! Juvia's still in there! I need to find her!", I tried to pull my hand out of his iron grip, but it was no use, I was through the barrier when the building crumbled and burst into flames. "NO!"

"Gray, I'm so sorry. It hurts for all of us. We're here, buddy. Don't worry, she's in a better place."., Fairy Tail offered me consoling words, but I was past that.

_Looking out from underneath, _  
_Fractured moonlight on the sea_  
_Reflections still look the same to me, _  
_As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep, _  
_Cathedral, you cannot breathe, _  
_No need to pray, no need to speak _  
_Now I am under._

_And it's breaking over me, _  
_A thousand miles onto the sea bed, _  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _  
_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_Though the pressure's hard to take, _  
_It's the only way I can escape, _  
_It seems a heavy choice to make, _  
_Now I am under._

_And it's breaking over me, _  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed, _  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go.  
And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _  
_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_And it's over, _  
_And I'm going under, _  
_But I'm not giving up! _  
_I'm just giving in._

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
_Oh, so cold, but so sweet._

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, _  
_And all this devotion I never knew at all, _  
_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released, _  
_And the arms of the ocean, _  
_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over, _  
_And I'm goin' under, _  
_But I'm not givin' up! _  
_I'm just givin' in._

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

It's over, my life was connected to hers, and she's gone. I need to follow. **########################################################################** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! Don't worry, it isn't over until Happy gives in to gravity! And that hasn't happened yet! So keep reading, oh you wanna tissue, here, have 10000000000000000...**

**BTW! Song name: Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I know what I wrote last time was absolutely horrible, but it's gonna get better! ####################################################################**

**2 weeks later**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I can't do this anymore, I can't live without her. Every time I walk into the guild, I remember her, sitting at the bar the day I asked her out. She had just come back from a mission, a hard one at that, but somehow still looked good. I remember the missions we had, the Tower of Heaven, the S-class exams.

"Gray, you coming?", I snapped out of my daze to see Natsu, Erza, Happy and Lucy standing my the table I was sitting at, waiting for me to join them.

"I'll sit this one out.", I mumbled to them, giving my usual reply. Natsu shrugged and pulled the rest of his team out of the guild, leaving me there. I can't take it anymore, I can't survive without her, I need her like oxygen, more tan oxygen more than anything.

I walked out of the guild, towards the area where I wasted my magic. Some patches of earth were still iced over, surprisingly. I walked over to the edge of the crumbling cliff just as it started to rain. I watched as the earth darkened, from the warm ochre to deep crimson. As the water picked up the dirt, it slowly became blood, dripping over the edge, then flowing, then rushing as the rain came down harder and harder.

I edged closer and closer to the ten-story drop, certain death awaits those who dare to jump. My toes curled in apprehension as I pictured what the newspaper report might look like: Fairy Tail wizard dead in freak accident, Ice Mage's body found, the list went on. I took a final breath, closed my eyes, and leaned forward.

The feeling of the wind in my hair was exhilarating, and a strange sense of adrenaline coursed through my veins as I fell to my death. I patiently waited for my organs to stop working, for death to take my hand. But that moment never came.

Instead of the bone-crushing thud, I landed softly in water, clear, blue water. This wasn't here before. I swam to the surface, to find it wasn't very deep, about a meter high. I was about to climb out when I realised where I actually was; In the middle of a spell I knew too well. A water lock. It slowly dispersed, and I landed on my knees. Who would save me, everyone knows how I feel about this, about her.

"Gray-sama?", I looked up, and stared into a pair of eyes I thought I would never see again.

"Juvia?"

**####################################################################**

**JUVIA'S ALIVE! YAY! But, how? O.O**

**Happy: She's a ghost!**

**Me: NO STUPID! SHE ISN'T!**

**Happy: But how is she alive?**

**Me: It's called "Girl Power".**

**Happy: Can you teach me?**

**Me: *facepalm* Get out of here!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Recap: JUVIA'S ALIVE!**

**Juvia: Um, Author, you have it wrong. Gray-sama is not suicidal.**

**Gray: Actually, Juvia, I would if you died *blush* I can't live without someone like you. *kisses Juvia***

**Me: *fangirl squeal as I grab megaphone* GRUVIA'S CANON!**

**Gray and Juvia: O.O**

**Natsulover45(close friend): TAKE THAT BITCHES!**

**my epic bestie(another friend): YEAH! TAKE THAT LYUVIA SUPPORTERS! CAUSE LYON'S MINE! *blushes as Lyon kisses her cheek***

**Fairy Tail: WTH! O.O**

**Me: LOL! XD**

**####################################################################**

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

When Gray didn't come back after half an hour, I was starting to get worried, what if he'd gotten hurt, what if he died? At least the rain stopped, finding him was going to be a sinch in this weather, bright, sunny, perfect. A day Juvia would have liked. Just the thought of her brings tears to my eyes, and one slips down my face the moment the doors of the guild burst open.

I look up to see Gray leading a person by the hands, he's smiling. nd here I was thinking he would be torn up about her death for months. Guess i was wrong. The person he was leading in stopped, and Gray walked back to him, or her,"Hey, don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise." Then I watched as he kissed the figure. Definetly a girl. but WHAT THE HELL!

"Gray, what? Damn Bastard. And here I was thinking he would keep crying. He's worse than Loke.", Snide remarks echoed around the guild.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to an old friend.", Gray smiled, slowly sliding off the hood that rested on his 'friend's' shoulders. I, like everyone else, froze as we took in who was standing before us; our favorite third-person-speaking, stalker-type, water wizard girlfriend of Gray, Juvia.

"JUVIA!", Levy screamed, leaping over everyone and into Juvia's arms."WHAT THE HELL! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!", the little mage sobbed into her fellow wizard's arms as she took it all in.

"It wasn't my fault we left the information with Mira, Nasu!", Lucy's shrill voice echoed through the open doors, minuites ahead of it's owner. The blonde and her companions stopped and gaped at the scene, just like the rest of us were.

"Welcome home, my child.", Master was sitting on the bar, tears running down his face.

"It's good to be back.", Juvia beamed,"Juvia missed everyone, especially Gray-sama."

"It's Gray, just Gray, Juvia.", Gray smiled, kissing the mage. That's when I realised, I don't actually love Juvia, my mind was fooling my heart, if that's possible. My mind was playing with my heart, changing what i tbelieved was right, the same way the transformations changed Midnight.

"JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Happy crash-tackled Juvia, breaking everyone our of their trance.

"!" The entire guild came rushing towards Juvia, but she slipped out of the way and laughed as everyone fell into a heap.

"God, guys, calm down. I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again.", Gray chuckled, pulling the water mage close.

"How did you survive? We thought you died in the fire.", Gajeel popped his head out of the pile, curious.

"Actually, Juvia thought Gray-sa- Gray died in the fire.", She confessed, blushing.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?", Natsu looked confused, but he mirrored perfectly our emotions. What the hell?

"When Juvia heard Gray calling, she thought he was in the house, and thought he died when it collapsed. "

"But how did you get out?", Pantherlily, Gajeel's cat, asked, leaping of Gajeel's head and walking towards her.

"Just before you arrived, Midnight carried Juvia away from the house, I could have gone through the barrier the entire time.", She explained.

"WHAT! And I got burned for nothing.", Laxus grumbled, frowning.

"Yeah, it was confusing. So, Midnight decided to stop and, um, kiss me, but, he forgot he had a knife in his front pocket. When he tried to kiss Juvia, Juvia slid the knife out and used the handle to break his leg."

"Damn, she's tough.", Cana laughed, smiling. Lucy nodded.

"He fell on the ground, and Juvia cut the ropes around her wrists before running to the house, but you were already gone."

"But why didn't you come back?", Erza asked, stepping out of the mess and straightening her armour before giving Juvia a hug.

"Since Juvia thought Gray was dead, she thought she would be blamed for his death.", She blushed, suddenly sheepish.

"Juvia! We would NEVER do that to you. It wasn't your fault this happened, understand?", Gray turned her face towards him, and kissed her ith so much passion I felt like a pervert.

"GUYS! Wendy and Romeo are here, you know!", I yelled, shielding my eyes.

"Well then, make them leave.", Gray growled, stopping for a moment.

"GRAY!", Erza yelled, trying to stop them, and she didn't! Instead, she got smart-ass backchat.

"Let me kiss my fiance' for a few more minuites.", FIANCE'!

"Yeah, Gray proposed when he saw Juvia, and, she said yes.", Juvia blushed before kissing Gray again.

**####################################################################**

**My life is officially complete.**

**Lyon: Then who am I with?**

**my epic bestie: DID YOU NOT SEE BEFORE!**

**Lyon:*reads* OH... *kisses my epic bestie***

**Me: *fangirl squeals with Natsulover45* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *faint from happiness***

**Fairy Tail: WTH! O.O**

**Natsu: What the hell just happened?**

**Lucy: I have noooooo idea...**

**Happy: AYE!**


	12. Epilouge

**I bet your wondering WHY I uploaded so much. I dreamed I turned into Juvia, and Gray kissed me /**

**Juvia: GRAY-SAMA'S JUVIA'S! AND JUVIA'S ONLY! Now hurry up and write.**

**Me: This it it! The end of the road! Sorry!**

**Juvia: And Juvia was enjoying it *frown***

**Gray: It's us 20 years in the future though...**

**Juvia: *reads really quickly***

**##########################################################################**

**20 years later**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"NO! I will not allow it!", Gray bellowed from the lounge room. I sighed, he was always fighting with our 17 year-old-daughter Ur about who she should date. Honestly, what is wrong with her dating a Dragoneel? I don't mind.

"Gray, leave her alone.", i sighed. I had dropped the habit of calling him 'Gray-sama' On our first honeymoon.

"Juvia, you know how I feel about that firey bastard becoming family.", He whined walking towards me, Ur following behind. Ur had black hair like her father, short and spiky, but it was blue, she also had his eyes, the deep blue stunning. She can use both water and ice magic, and her fairy tail mark was on her upper left thigh.

"And you know that you need to put up with it.", I frowned, before turning to my daughter,"Ur, honey, go ahead. Don't mind your father, he's always picked on Natsu. It's fine if you date Igneel."

"Thanks mum!", Ur pulled me into a hug before dancing out of our house, smiling.

"Really, Juvia? You trust her?", Gray asked, pulling me closer.

"Juvia trusts them both, Gray.", I giggled as he kissed my neck. "You should too."

"I can't, it's the fatherly instinct that makes me want to kill every guy that touches my little girl.", He whispered.

"Remember he's also Meredy's son.", I warned, memories of an old fight surfacing, with Gray almost losing if I hadn't stepped in.

"I know, that pink-haired family is powerful as.", He frowned, grumpy at the very-possible idea of the Dragoneels being more powerful than us.

"Let's go to the guild, we need the money." I was going to walk out the door when Gray grabbed my wrist.

"Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray?"

"You're still having those nightmares, aren't you? About, about Midnight?", He asked. I couldn't lie, that was the promise we made.

"They're not as frequent, but they're still there.", I whispered.

"You need to forgive and forget, Juvia.", He pulled me close, his hand rubbing against the back of my head.

"How? Juvia left him there to die, Gray? How can she forget?", I whispered, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"Juvia, you did it in self-defense.", He said, kissing my forehead."It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. Juvia's a mean, horrible, nast-", My words were cut off my Gray's lips on mine. He kissed me with such passion I lost my train of thought.

"Juvia Fullbuster, you are the most amazing, perfect woman I have ever met,", He said when we broke apart,"You are NOT mean, horrible, nasty, a bully or anything like that, understood?", I nodded, wiping away my tears. "Now let's go to the guild, find a job by the beach, and procrastinate a bit.", He whispered, smirking. My eyes widened as I realised his idea.

"A fifth honeymoon?", I asked, making sure I was on the right track. I blushed when he nodded, his smirk now a full-blown smile.

"Shall we?", He offered me his arm, smiling. I laughed as I layed my arm on his and we walked out the door. Before I closed it, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the crystal necklace that held our memories.

**##########################################################################**

**THAT'S IT! IT'S FINISHED!**

**Juvia: It was so sweet, and cute, and AWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Gray: Too soppy.**

**Me: Shut up *slaps his arm***

**Natsu: LOL! XD**

**Juvia: Can't believe he missed the bit about our daughter and his son dating...**

**Natu: WAit, WHAT! *reads* WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Me: KYAAAAAAAAAA!*runs for my life as Natsu chases me* SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sakura (my Exceed): Yes, Ma'am!*picks me up and we fly away***

**Me: BYE EVERYONE! I'LL BE IN HIDING SO I CAN WRITE "FALLEN ANGELS" AND "DIFFICULT LOVE"! AND AFTER THAT BOOK'S FINISHED IS A SEQUEL! FOR "DIFFICULT LOVE", THAT IS! MAYBE "FALLEN ANGELS" TOO!**

**Fairy Tail:*grumbles* Bloody volcano-writer -.-**


End file.
